Dragon Rising
The first battle against a Dragon takes place during this quest. Background A dragon was sighted at a watchtower near Whiterun. Jarl Balgruuf sends you and Irileth with reinforcements to kill the dragon. When you approach the dragon's corpse, you absorb the dragon's power, and you will have the shout. When you return to Whiterun, the Jarl thanks you for your service and you will become the Thane of Whiterun, which allows you to get away with crimes. Walkthrough Follow Irileth, housecarl to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, to the Western Watchtower, which was attacked by Mirmulnir. Many men from the Whiterun garrison accompany the Dovahkiin and Irileth in battle with the Dragon, equipped with bows and swords. Stay hidden by the debris of the wrecked tower, or climb to the tower's summit. From either location, use ranged weaponry or spells to attack Mirmulnir. Irileth and the guards may be able to distract Mirmulnir, long enough for a melee-oriented Dragonborn to attack from the flank or behind. Beware of his deadly breath. Aftermath After Mirmulnir was defeated, the Dovahkiin absorbed his soul, much to the surprise and astonishment of the soldiers. The soldiers proclaim that he must be the Dovahkiin. Irileth, who is skeptical about the theory, told the Dragonborn to report back to the Jarl. On their way back, the Dovahkiin heard the call of the Greybeards to High Hrothgar. Jarl Balgruuf explains what it means to be a dragonborn to the Dovahkiin. Rewards The Jarl promotes the Dovahkiin to Thane of Whiterun, gives them the Axe of Whiterun, and assigns Lydia as their housecarl. Trivia *Waiting to complete this quest until later in the game can be useful to some players. This is due to the fact that random dragon attacks can kill non-essential NPCs who still have favor activities or quests, make travel difficult or simply annoy the player with the frequency of attacks. *Tor is only mentioned during this quest. He was picked up and eaten by the Dragon. Whiterun guard armor can be found on the Dragon's corpse, and it is most likely Tor's armor. *You do not need to wait for Jarl Balgruuf to make his speech before going to fight Mirmulnir. As soon as Irileth interrupts Farengar, you can go to the Western Watchtower, and a quest marker will already be there. *Visiting the Western Watchtower before starting this quest it will be shown as a unmarked location and will already be destroyed, but without the fire. Bugs * Sometimes Lydia, the housecarl, does not appear and can not be found. To fix this bug, open the console and type: PLAYER.PLACEATME 000A2C8E *Sometimes after killing the Dragon, no dialogue is initiated and no shout is performed. * Sometimes when you kill the dragon, instead of saying Dragon Soul absorbed, it says that you learned the first word of power of Unrelenting Force *Sometimes this quest refuses to start, since Irileth will not run into Dragonsreach with info on the dragon sighting, this only seems to happen when you talk to Farengar about the Dragonstone BEFORE obtaining it, obtaining the dragonstone before your first visit to Dragonsreach circumnavigates this problem, as all the essential NPCs are already inside Dragonsreach. It is unclear if the bug only occurs in modded games (DLC counts as a mod, since it uses the same file type, the only difference is DLC is Bethesda made, and not community made), or whether it is actually a vanilla problem. If the quest does not start, even using the 'SetStage' console command will not help start it. *This quest has a chance of becoming bugged if done on a high levels 15+, Mirmulnir (Blood Dragon variant) will kill the guards in one attack and sometimes kill them faster then they respawn resulting in no dialogue initiated when the Dragon dies. Achievements |trophy = }} ru:Дракон в небе (Квест) Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Quests